1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a belt attachment and more particularly to a belt attachment for use by fishermen adapted to support a variety of articles
2. General Background
When fishing, it is often necessary that the fisherman have both hands free for operations such as baiting a hook, removing a fish from the hook or changing lures. In these situations, it is necessary that the fisherman be able to place the fishing rod on a stable support which positions the line and hook within easy reach, prevents damage to the rod and reel, and minimizes any safety hazards from the rod and reel to the fisherman and surrounding persons. When fishing from a boat, and especially surf fishing, this is very difficult to do while leaving both hands completely free. It is also very helpful to have a single means for holding a fishing rod, dip net, fish stringer, and bait containers. Patents in this area which applicant is aware of include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,544, entitled "Rod And Reel Holder", issued to W. V. Barringer, discloses a fishing device intended primarily for use by persons having only one arm. A horizontally disposed substantially U-shaped frame is positioned at the waist of the wearer and supported by a shoulder engaging harness. A tubular socket is positioned on the side of the frame and adapted to receive the handle of a fishing rod to allow onehanded use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,134, entitled "Personal Fishing Carrier", issued to Tumlinson, discloses a generaly arcuate tray worn about the waist of the fisherman and secured by an adjustable belt. The tray provides upward opening compartments with hinged covers, a fishing rod socket, a drink holder and a flashlight holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,365, entitled "Spinning Reel Transfer", issued to Bull, discloses a mechanism in which a mechanical holder for a spinning reel is made of a cylindrical element supported on a frame shaped to fit the contour of one's body and attached to a belt for being buckled around the body. The spinning reel may be placed on the mechanical holder to leave the rod free in one hand to facilitate casting in the manner of a fly rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,573, entitled "Fishing Rod Holster", issued to Fruscella et al., discloses a one-piece fishing rod holster formed from a substantially flat base plate having integral belt attaching means on the upper portion. Upwardly opening loops integral with the base plate extend outwardly therefrom for receiving a fishing rod handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,472, entitled "Belt With Compartments", issued to Parkhurst, discloses a belt worn around the waist of a fisherman provided with a plurality of compartments for storing articles and a plurality of supporting grommets for supporting other articles therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,115, entitled "Fishing Rod Support Belt", issued to White et al., discloses a support belt for engaging the handle end of a fishing rod. The support belt engages around the waist of the wearer and is provided with a coupler for receiving and restraining therein the handle end of a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,622, entitled "Hip-Toss Ball Game", issued to Haroski, discloses a belt supported game piece. The ends of supporting rods are turned downwardly and received by loops or sockets in the belt portion for supporting the extended rods and game basket.
None of the above patents provide a relatively small fishing device attachable to the belt of the wearer which is capable of rotatably supporting a fishing rod, holding bait containers and fish stringers, and supporting a dip net in a position which allows hands off use of the dip net by the fisherman.